Magicka Institute
The Magicka Institute is an intersectional magical state; a museum, a library, a political assembly point and even a school, combined with guilds and filled with scholars. History The Magicka institute was founded 300 years ago by six independent groups across six locations across the world. Representatives from these six groups agreed that despite the fact their people may have many differences, those that understand the use of mana and magecraft are bound together as kin regardless of their birthplace. So these mages decided that their desire to find the truths of true magic ran deeper than their nations hate for each other in the world of mortal men. They pooled their magecraft and resources together to create one large institution of magical arts, where they would not only educate the young magus' on their own history and magical acumen, but also enrich them culturally to allow them to become the best that they could be. These six groups each built an entrance to this communal space somewhere hidden within their lands. In the end 6 Gates were planned and built, each gate a citadel in itself. The gates themselves existing in the material world, but with the ability to enter the shared dimension, that using a series of complex space bending and teleportation magecraft stood as the 6 anchors to the mortal world that combined with the pocket dimension to make the institute. Each group understanding that magic and magecraft is tied to life, and those that can create life are inherently more magical, decided to name their sections within the gates after matriarchal characters from the respective cultures. The area where the gates overlap is called the Star, or equivilent in the common language. The Sand Gate: Deep within Arabia and the Saharan peninsula, protected and managed by the House of Isis The Petra/Stone Gate: Located secretly in Western Europe, protected and managed by the House of Rhea The Snow Gate: In coldest Scandinavia, protected and managed by the House of Hel The Wood Gate: Amongst the Jungle ruins of South and Central America, protected and managed by the House of Tia The Steel Gate: In the Far East, protected and managed by the House of Izanami The Grass Gate: Deep within the Sub-Saharan territories of Africa, to be protected by House Oya. (Out of use) Structure Each gate is subdivided into 2 or three states. These states were designed to help advance and maintain the differences across each broad gate of magecraft. The states are geographically distanced from each other and by virtue of this, they specialise more accutely in magecraft developed in these locations. The Stone Gate: Rhea * The British State (S), comprising of the British Isles. Focuses on Celtic Magics. Chancellor: Iona Fortnoir * The Imperial State, comprising of former states of the Roman Empire and Greece. Chancellor Nayn Turnosé * The Eastern State, comprising mainly of Eastern and Central Europe and part of Russia Chancellor The Sand Gate: Isis * The Arabic State, comprising of most of the Middle East. * The African State(S), comprising mainly of North African and some Sub-saharan countries (Due to the Grass Gate closure). * The Indian State, comprising of the areas surrounding the sub-continent of India. The Snow Gate: Hel * The Nordic State(S), comprising of the Nordic countries in North Europe * The Germanic State, comprising of Germany and the Netherlands The Steel Gate: Izanami * The Azuma State(S), Comprising of the Japanese Islands and Korea. * The Huaxia State, comprising of Mainland China and associated areas. The Wood Gate: Tia * The Northern Gate, comprising of North America and the surrounding lands, with ties to Polynesian Magecraft * The Southern Gate(S), comprising of Central and South America.